Las niñas están locas
by Lu-agni
Summary: TRADUCCION-Luego de que su tío tomo el trono y terminó la guerra, lideres de todo el mundo visitaron el palacio para realizar tratados de paz. Pero la familia que más le interesó al Príncipe Zuko fue la de Hakoda del Sur, especialmente su hija Katara.
1. La llegada

**A/N: HOLA!!! Lo que quiero aclarar es que esta historia no es mía, es original de Wohitzi a quien agradezco mil veces que me haya dejado traducir su historia. A mí , personalmente me gustó la historia así que he decidido traducirla. Well enjoy!!(sonrisa)**

Muchas cosas ocurrieron cuando Zuko tenía nueve años. Su padre, El Señor del Fuego Ozai, murió; Su tió Iroh subió al trono; la guerra terminó ; e Iroh se casó con Ursa, la madre de Zuko.

Era difícil para Zuko saber si estaba molesto feliz o tal vez simplemente confundido. El extrañaba a su padre , era extraño ver a su tío y a su madre juntos y las lecciones sobre el gran objetivo y camino a un futuro más brillante de la guerra parecían huecas y vacías. En fin, las cosas estaban más tranquilas- No habías reuniones de guerra para su tío y discusiones sobre batallas durante la cena, y Azula, notablemente, se había vuelto menos malvada ante la ausencia de su padre.

Además, las visitas que venían de alrededor del mundo era… interesantes- Un excéntrico rey, una princesa del norte y un loco inventor de los templos aire eran solo ejemplos.

Sin embargo, los visitantes que Zuko nunca olvidaría , sería la familia de Hakoda del Sur.

**A/N: Bueno, este va a ser el nuevo fic que voy a subir, aunque no es mío disfruto traduciéndolo, los veo en el siguiente episodio.**

**Lucia**


	2. Día 1

**A/N:Hola, Si es obvio Zutara. LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

La familia de Hakoda estaba formada por un padre, una "Gran – Gran", un hijo y una hija. Ellos llegaron al palacio sudando en unos abrigos azul oscuro y mirando al palacio con temor. Fuera de eso, fue la hija quien capturo la atención de Zuko.

Su nombre era Katara, tenía dos años menos que el , una exótica piel oscura, unos brillantes ojos azules, y el cabello trenzado como una cuerda. Pero luego de los cinco minutos de conocerla, el se dio cuenta que ya no le gustaba tanto…

-Eww, Sokka!- Ella se quejó apartándolo de ella.- Hueles mal!

-Cual es el problema?

-Que estamos en un palacio, tonto! No puedes hablarle a la realeza oliendo hací.

Pero su hermano estaba ya interesado en otra cosa. Se arrodilló al lado del estanque del palacio y miró a los animales que nadaban en él.- Que son?- preguntó

-Son patos- tortuga.- dijo Zuko parado a su lado.

-Puedo montarlos?

-NO!, que eres ,Estúpido?

Repentinamente, Zuko sintió que lo golpeaban por la espalda, y acto seguido estaba en el estanque.

Katara estaba en el borde del estanque, con las manos sobre sus caderas y una mueca en su cara.- No le digas estúpido a mi hermano!

Y fue entonces que Zuko decidió que, si, las niñas definitivamente son complicadas.

**A/N: Me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos pero no es mi historia es una traducción hací que no hay nada que pueda hacer. WAAAAA!**

**Lucia**


	3. Día 2

**A/N: HOLA!! CAPITULO 3.**

A pesar de que Zuko insistía en que Katara estaba loca ( y las pruebas eran su ropa mojada y goteando, además los patos-tortuga asustados) su madre se negaba a dejarlo ignorarla.

-Ella es una invitada de honor.-dijo Ursa arrasando a su hijo al patio el día después del incidente.- Y como el resto de nuestros invitados, la tratarás con respeto y atención.

Y así es como Zuko terminó sentado al lado de Katara en el jardín del palacio, con la mirada de su madre asegurándose que él no pudiera escapar. Se suponía que él estaba hablando con ella (sobre que, el no se podía imaginar), pero el se encontró en una situación en la que no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación, afortunadamente Katara parecía tener MUCHAS cosas sobre que hablar.

-Hace calor aquí- dijo Katara abanicándose a ella misma con ambas manos.- Extraño el polo Sur y a mi maestro Pakku- ÉL me enseñó agua control, soy su mejor alumna.- las cosas falsas de hielo que tiene aquí son buenas, pero solo me recuerdan cuanto extraño hacer pingüino trineo. Tienen trineos aquí? Ustedes deberían, Que hacen para divertirse?

-Uh.- dijo Zuko tontamente, con los ojos sorprendidos. Como podía hablar tan rápido? Que no necesitaba respirar?

-Eres aburrido- dijo Katara, impaciente por su lenta respuesta ,se levanto, dijo algo sobre buscar a su hermano y se fue.

**A/N: Lo que pasa es que Zuko no es muy sociable y Katara es una maquina de palabras, este fue muy corto, pero subiré el siguiente pronto.**

**Lucia**


	4. Día 3

**A/N:Este fic , no es mío es do Wolthizi.**

Mirando el estanque de los patos-tortuga, Sokka salpicó un poco de agua y dijo: " Es aquí donde pescan?

"No", Dijo Zuko desanimado mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y miraba al cielo aburrido. Su madre y su tío pensaban que sería bueno para él pasar tiempo con los niños de la Tribu Agua. Hasta ahora, solo había sido una perdida de tiempo.

"Oh….. así que, Solo se comen los patos?

"¿Que?, ¡No!"

"Bueno, ¿Cómo consiguen comida?"

"¡Agni, No sé – el mercado?"

Algo molesto, Sokka se sentó en el pasto con los brazos cruzados."No tienes que molestarte por eso."

Zuko optó por ignorar el comentario.

"……..Así que, ustedes no cazan, nunca?"

"No, no lo necesitamos."

"Eso suena aburrido."

Esta declaración le recordaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior, en el mismo lugar con una diferente (y obviamente más loca) niña de la Tribu Agua.

"Así que ……. Tu hermana siempre esta chiflada?

"La mayoría de veces" Dijo sokka mientras se recostaba sobre su estómago y arrancaba un poco de hierba. "Qué es esto? Nunca lo he visto antes."

"Es hierba!" dijo Zuko algo desesperado y sorprendido. Nuca había visto hierba?¿Cómo podría alguien nunca haber visto hierba? Esta en todas partes!

Evidentemente, El Polo Sur era un extraño y horrible lugar para vivir.

Pasando por alto la incredulidad de su compañero, Sokka pregunta, "Como sea, Esto se come?"

"No, a menos que seas un leopardo- cabra"

"Hmph", Sokka rodó hasta estar boca arriba. Mientras protegía sus ojos del brillo del sol añadió, "Katara no siempre es así, es que a ella simplemente no le gusta este lugar."

"He oído algo de eso"

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, mirando a los patos-tortuga seguir a su madre fuera del estanque, intentando caminar con pasos cortos a través de la hierba (la cual necesitaba ser podaba. Al parecer, el jardinero del palacio no ha estado siguiendo el ritmo de la naturaleza). Ellos estuvieron en silencio por un rato más.

"……… Entonces, ¿Qué se puede comer aquí?

**A/N: ( SONIDO DE PALMA EN LA CABEZA) Sokka y su comida. Jajaja. Gracias a todos los que me dejan review y a más tardar mañana estoy subiendo el ultimo capitulo de "Lost in the Woods".(Pinky promise)**

**Lucia**


	5. Día 4

**A/N:Gracias a los que están dejando reviews. Disculpen por dejar de lado este fic, lo que pasa es que empiezan las clases (Buu! Fuera de acá!) y estaba apurada por terminar mi otro fic "Lost in the Woods" , en cuanto a este fic voy a tratar de actualizar rápido (tal vez cada un o dos días) porque luego que lo termine no van a saber de mi hasta diciembre (EEE!). Hey!**

En la cuarta tarde Zuko encontró a Katara recostada en el suelo de su habitación, mirando pergaminos.

"Hey!" gritó, y rápidamente se acercó a ella y le quitó un pergamino de sus manos. "Quién te dijo que podías venir aquí?"

"Tu tío dijo que tu tenías historias que podían gustarme" respondía tranquilamente y sin molestia en su voz Katara mientras cogía otro pergamino que estaba frente a ella. Desenrollándolo, estudió rápidamente el pergamino con los ojos y luego lo tiró hacia un lado.

"Ni siquiera los estas leyendo!"

"Las palabras son muy largas, por eso solo estoy mirando los dibujos "Dijo mientras tiraba otro pergamino que, al parecer, tampoco le agradaba, luego levantó la vista hacia Zuko. "La historia que esta en el pergamino que tu tienes se ve interesante."

Zuko observó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. La historia era su favorita, narraba la historia del Espíritu Azul. Una ves había tratado de leérsela a Azula- ella dijo que era aburrida y estúpida por lo que trató de quemarla. Tal ves esta niña podría apreciarla...

Además, leérsela podría ser su acto hospitalario del día. Rápido, fácil y si tenía suerte, sin ninguna tortura.

Así que, siguiendo su oferta, se sentaron juntos en el suelo, Katara miraba por encima de su hombro las imágenes mientras que él contaba la historia. La historia de un terrorífico fantasma que castiga la crueldad y avaricia, armado con unas espadas y tenía la cara de un demonio.

Cuando él terminó, ella continuó mirando la imagen del espíritu azul por un momento y luego le preguntó a Zuko si el todavía no había sido visitado por el espíritu azul.

**A/N:Plop! Hay Katara siempre arruinando el momento.**

**Lucia**


	6. Día 5

**A/N:HOLA!!! Muchas gracias a todos lo que están dejando reviews en mi fic y a los que solo leen y no dejan reviews , por favor aunque sea pongan : Leí tu fic , chau. **

**Esta historia no es mía es una traducción del fic de Wolhitzi.**

El evento más interesante del quinto día fue , sin duda, la cena. Normalmente, cenaban deliciosos manjares de la Nación del Fuego - deliciosamente sazonados pescado y carne ("Buena comida para la basura" según Sokka , quien no pudo soportar las especias.) y dulces, jugosos frutos que habían sido recogidos de selvas tropicales ("Extraño comer ciruelas de mar" dijo Katara cogiendo una fruta con forma de estrella.)

Sin embargo, esta comida no complacía a los huéspedes. Por lo tanto, para mejorar su estancia, Iroh ordenó a los cocineros del palacio hacer la cena lo mas parecida a una de la Tribu Agua.

Y así es como Zuko descubrió que las ciruelas de mar (o ) eran completamente repugnantes.

"Zuko!" regañó Ursa cuando el príncipe escupió la comida ofensivamente. "Donde están tus modales?"

"Si no las quieres" dijo Sokka señalando el plato del príncipe, "Voy a comérmelas"

"Tu lo pediste" dijo Zuko mientras empujaba el plato lejos de el con repulsión. Ante la mirada de desaprobación de su madre , levantó las manos defensivamente y dijo, "Oye, estoy siendo hospitalario con mi invitado dándole más de lo que el quieres. Eso no es algo bueno?"

"Puedes hacer eso sin escupir en la mesa . Aquí"- Ursa cogió una servilleta, limpiando su cara "tenemos que limpiar este lío."

Por lo cual, el trató separarse de ella, y con las mejillas rojas dijo "Mamá déjalo! Yo puedo limpiar mi propia cara!"

Unos minutos después todos estaban comiendo otra vez (bueno, casi todo el mundo- Sokka estaba tratando de encantar a una poco interesada Azula), Katara miraba su plato, "Como puede no gustarte esto?"

"Tal vez porque sabe como mi sudada ropa de deporte?"

Por su chiste se encontró con un mar de ciruelas de mar sobre él. Una reacción bastante razonable, en opinión de Zuko, sin embargo, eso no le impidió agarrar un puñado de comida del plato de su madre, ("Zuko!, Que estás hacien..?") y tirárselo a Katara.

En el momento en que los padres separaron a los dos maestros, la mesa, el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertos de comida, así como los dos bullosos adversarios.

Desde esa ocasión los sentaron en los lados opuestos de la mesa.

A/N: PELEA DE COMIDA!!!!!

Lucia


	7. Día 6

**A/N: HOLA!!! Capitulo 7 gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, he contestado algunas de sus preguntas con un review la pregunta que me falto contestar fue la de Rachel, creo que era de ella:**

**Aang no aparece en este fic, la verdad a mi también me parecía confuso cuando lo leí pero creo que , según Wolthitzi, la guerra terminó porque Iroh subió al poder.**

"Por qué las niñas son tan complicadas y locas?" dijó Zuko mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba en el despacho de su tío. Por primera vez, su madre no lo estaba presionando para que jugara con Katara (seguramente porque Azula había tratado de quemar a ese niño molesto, Sokka, con fuego temprano esa tarde.)

No dejando de mirar su papeleo, Iroh sonrió y dijo, "Un día vas a encontrar esa locura fascinante. Como una polilla-abeja a un lirio de fuego – el polen te quema, pero tu amas todo de ellas."

Zuko arrugó su nariz, "Ew, por qué me gustaría ella?"

"Ese es un misterio de la vida, uno sin resolver. Pero en su debido tiempo, tu lo harás."

Su sobrino no respondió pero hizo un sonido de disgusto "blah". La habitación permaneció en silencio por un rato, solo se escuchaba el sonido del pincel de Iroh contra el papel o contra el frasco de tinta. Cerrando los ojos, Zuko dejó que el ambiente de tranquilidad lo abrazara, sintió los cálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana que estaba detrás del Señor del Fuego. Por fin había paz….

"Asi que, quien es ella?"

"Quién es quién?", cerró un ojo he inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Iroh se veía extraño de cabeza.

"La niña. Parece que estas hablando de alguien específico."Dijo su tío con una sonrisa astuta pegada en sus labios." Mi sobrino tiene un flechazo en…"

"No!"Zuko se enderezó en la silla, fuertemente sonrojado y con las manos sudando nerviosamente. "No me gusta Katara!, ella es la persona más sofocante en el planeta!"

Después de esta declaración, salió de la habitación, completamente convencido de que la conversación había terminado. Iroh solo sonrió, definitivamente esta iba a ser una visita muy interesante.


	8. Día 7

**A/N:Hola! Este ya es el octavo capitulo, solo quedan unos cuatro más, pero no se preocupen habrá definitivamente una secuela.**

**GRACIAS! a todos los que me han dejado reviews y especialmente a:**

**Rachel Shiru, a BEP, Lolipop, Paris y maring.**

Una semana. Ellos han estado en el palacio por una semana entera y todavía no se han marchado.

Aparentemente, la familia de la Tribu Agua había decidido extender su visita, (a pedido de Iroh por supuesto). Por cuanto tiempo, Zuko no tenia ni la menor idea.

"Por qué no le enseñas a nuestros huéspedes lo que han estado aprendiendo de fuego-control?" preguntó Ursa. Luego del almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en uno de los jardines del palacio, el sol estaba empezando a esconderse mientras ellos disfrutaban de una refrescante taza de té.

Zuko la miró incrédulo_. Él? ._No era Azula supuestamente la que debía demostrar sus habilidades a los huéspedes? Muchas de las veces ella incluso solo enseñaba la mitad de sus habilidades.

"Vamos" insistió su madre aún sonriendo.

Vacilantemente, él obedeció. Pasó al frente de la pequeña(aunque grande para él) multitud. Zuko adoptó la primera posición, y empezó haciendo algunas respiraciones.

"Recuerda, no te exijas demasiado." Le recordó Iroh, lo cual estuvo al margen de ser alentador. Junto a él, Azula rodó los ojos.

Así, comenzó Zuko con una de sus rutinas favoritas, haciendo salir llamas de sus manos y pies. Los aplausos a su alrededor , lo hicieron sentir como si hacia la cosa más complicada del mundo. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho por emoción. Su fuego-control estaba impresionando a alguien!

Luego, él estaba haciendo un pequeño arroyo de fuego alrededor suyo, en ese momento encontró la mirada de Katara.

And, de repente, demostrar sus habilidades no parecía tan malo.

Resumiendo la historia, él había tratado de hacer una de esas difíciles, patadas de fuego en medio del aire que Azula estaba iniciando a aprender, y cayó en seco sobre su cara (literalmente). Su pago fue, una herida en la rodilla, labio roto y sobre todo, una completa humillación.

A**/N:COMPLETA HUMILLACION! Pobre Zuzu, el no se merecía eso.**

.


	9. Día 8

**A/N: Ciau!! Wow solo faltan 3 o 4 capítulos para terminar.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews.**

**Este fic no es mío es de Wohitzi**

Zuko permaneció escondido debajo de sus frazadas la mayor parte del día siguiente al "incidente", se negaba a salir y enfrentar la humillación por su "percance". Si el se escondía lo suficiente lo más probable era que todos lo olvidaran- al igual que la vez que Azula lo engañó diciéndole que había fantasmas en los armarios del palacio y el recorrió todo el palacio esparciendo "polvo anti-espíritus" (más conocido como harina por las otras personas) sobre todo y todos a los que encontraba.

…Esperen, no era el hermano mayor el que se suponía debía engañar a la crédula hermanita?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Vete!" gritó, pero inmediatamente maldijo su acción. Si las personas se dan cuenta de donde estaba, no iban a parar hasta hacerlo salir!

Quienquiera que sea entró de todos modos. Entonces se escucharon ligeras pisadas y unas pequeñas manos retiraron sus frazadas.

"Dije , 'vete'", murmuró Zuko haciendo un puchero ( el cual se veía aún más adorable con sus labios inchados.) Katara ignoró su petición y se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama, sus ojos fijos sobre la rodilla herida de Zuko. En sus manos tenía una cantimplora de agua llena.

"Yo puedo curarla.", ofreció, "Mi maestro Pakku me enseñó. El dice que todas las niñas debemos aprender solo a sanar, pero mi Gran Gran lo obligó a enseñarme a pelear."

"No quiero tu tonta curación.", se negó obstinadamente, rodó y cubrió su cara con una de sus almohadas para no oír más.

Entonces, algo fuerte y .. húmedo golpeó su cuello.

"Ow!", se quejó, entonces se sentó rápidamente, y comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera de su cuello, donde había sido golpeado. Luego miró a Katara. "Por qué fue eso?" , exigió.

"Actúas como un tonto! , Ahora déjame curarte. Maestro Pakku dice que debo practicar, pero a mi papá no le gusta cuando golpeo a Sokka."

"Bien." Dijo cruzando los brazos y con una mueca de derrota sobre sus labios. Solo extendió su pierna y esperó a que ella haga su magia.

Entonces comenzó, ella controló el agua sobre la palma de su mano. Al presionarla contra su rodilla lastimada, aun concentrada ella se veía adorable, y el agua en su mano empezó a resplandecer. Zuko miró con asombro como la herida quedó curada en cuestión de segundos.

"Todo mejor!" , dijo ella alegremente, regresando el agua a su cantimplora. "Ahora léeme una historia."

Y toda la tarde él permaneció sobre su cama, contando historias sobre damas pintadas, bailes de dragones y la historia de dos amantes en una cueva.

**A/N: Este capitulo es tan tierno, me encantó traducirlo… dejen reviews.**

**Lucia**


	10. Día 9

**A/N:Hola! Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, confieso que me confundí… todavía faltan 5 capítulos antes del fin. Y luego la secuela. Bueno les dejo el capitulo 10 o Día 9**

"Como puedes soportarlos?"

Zuko, quien había estado recostado boca arriba en el pasto del palacio, rodó para hacerle frente a su hermana. "Soportar a quien?"

"Ellos" dijo curvando sus labios en disgusto mientras señalaba a los hermanos de la Tribu Agua, quienes estaban jugando al lado del estanque. "Son tan….. primitivos."

"Ellos no son primitivos.", defendió, mientras colocaba su peso sobre sus codos frunciendo el ceño. "Solo tienen una cultura diferente."

Ella rió."Zuzu, ni siquiera pueden leer."

"Ellos pueden! El otro día vi a Katara escribir su nombre en la tierra."

"Entonces, por qué ella no puede leer las estúpidas historias que tanto te encantan."

"No son estúpidas!"

"Quien? La niña o las historias."

"Ambas!" gritó con la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

Burlándose, ella rodó sobre su espalda y cerró sus ojos por el sol. "Realmente Zuzu, creí que manejarías esto mejor. Entonces creo que nuestro tío tenía razón – el amor es realmente ciego."

É l se sentó rápidamente con la espalda rígida y las mejillas más rojas que antes, pero por otros motivos. " A-A mí no me gusta Katara! Eso es ridículo! Eres tan estúpida!"

Azula solo hizo una mueca. " Como sea, tonto-tonto."

Levantándose, Zuko se fue en dirección al palacio murmurando cosas sobre niñas locas y familias **locas.**

**A/N:Bueno allí está para todos los que preguntaron… Azula!**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, de verdad estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por actualizar cada dos días.**

**Lucia**


	11. Día 10

**A/N: HOLA! Primero que nada pido disculpas pues creo que han pasado como dos semanas desde la última vez que actualice, he tenido muchas cosas últimamente, y mi memoria USB se perdió. (WAAAA!) Disculpen por hacerlos esperar, trataré de subir el próximo capitulo el viernes o a mas tardar el domingo.**

El décimo día, se decidió que trenzar el cabello de todos era una maravillosa y divertida idea. Para quien? ,Zuko no sabía- todo lo que él sabía era que esta era una idea realmente tonta.

Y el comento eso con Katara.

"Silencio!, tu trenza va a quedar torcida si te sigue moviendo tanto."

"Bien, no quiero una trenza"

"Zuko" dijo severamente su madre, mientras su cabello estaba siendo trenzado por Kanna. "Esta, es una buena oportunidad para aprender sobre la cultura de otra nación. No lo estropees"

"Si Zuzu" le recriminó Azula mientras acariciaba su cabello ya trenzado. "Se un buen pequeño príncipe y deja a los campesinos jugar con tu cabello."

"Azula! Nosotros no usamos esa palabra en esta casa!"

"Desde cuando? Papá la utilizaba todo el tiempo."

Mientras madre e hija discutían, Katara trenzaba delicadamente el cabello de Zuko y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Tu cabello es tan suave!"

"Uh…. Gracias?

"Es perfecto para trenzarse.- tu cabellos no se enreda ni curva tanto como el mío.

El se detuvo, pensando en una respuesta que fuera apropiada. Por una parte, Katara decía que él tenía un bonito cabello. Por otra, ella estaba diciendo que su cabello era perfecto para un peinado de niña.

Él se quedó en silencio pensando

Viéndolo por el lado bueno, ellos cambiaron de lugar unos diez minutos más tarde, por lo que era el turno de Zuko de hacer un moño con el cabello de Katara y disfrutar la suavidad de este entre sus dedos.

….Zuko todavía no estaba seguro porque esto era algo bueno.

**A/N: Muy corto para todo el tiempo que me demore verdad?, ya prometí subir el próximo pronto así que no creo que deba repetirlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y me gustaría que siguieran dejando más**

**BYE**


	12. Día 11

**A/N: HOLA OTRA VEZ!! Después d + d un mes creo. Sorry x hacerlos esperar tanto, pero TANTO por la continuación dl fic.8si después d esto quieren asesinarme no los culpo)**

**Pero vamos al capitulo…**

"Entonces, que piensas de nuestros huéspedes?" dijo Ursa mientras arropaba a su hijo para dormir. Ese había sido un ordinario agotador día, y Zuko estaba agotado. " Ellos van a regresar a su hogar pronto, sabes?"

"Bien" dijo hundiéndose en su almohada y tapándose hasta la barbilla con su manta.

"No los vas a extrañar?"

"NO! Ellos son sofocantes"

"Bueno" dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama."De acuerdo con Azula, tu eres muy sobre protector con nuestros huéspedes..."

Sentándose de golpe gritó. "No me gusta Katara!"

Ursa levantó una ceja y sus labios pintados formaron una sonrisa astuta "cariño, nunca dije nada sobre _Katara"_

"Yo-"comenzó tímidamente mientras trataba de explicar, y se empezó a sentir acorralado. Por y sobre qué?, no estaba seguro- el estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo. Katara era sofocante, habla demasiado, come comidas extrañas y dice que él tiene cabello de niña y siempre lo empuja en el estanque de patos- tortuga. Quien en su sano juicio sentiría algo por ella?

"bueno, ella no me gusta!" dijo cruzando los brazos y dejándose caer sobre su almohada. "Así que ahí queda!"

Con una risa tranquila, Ursa se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Duerme bien, mi príncipe."

Luego ella apagó la vela y se marchó, dejando a su hijo solo sumido en sus pensamientos. Él se disponía a dormir pensando en todas las razones por las que definitivamente no le gustaba Katara.

**A/n: Bueno allí está. Muy poco para tanto tiempo verdad?? Pero bueno. Advertí que ahora se me iba a hacer más difícil actualizar.**

**Bye!"**


	13. Día 12

**A/N: Hola!! Esta vez fueron solo 3 días, trataré de ya no demorarme tanto.**

**Gracias a los que han dejado reviews a pesar de tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Este fic no es mío es de Wohitzi. Yo solo lo traduzco. (jeje)**

Aparentemente cuando Ursa dijo que la familia de la Tribu Agua se iba "pronto" ella se refería a "mañana". Y la partida de sus honorables huéspedes trae consigo una fiesta.

Zuko no le veía un punto a esto. Solo estaban allí las dos familias- Por qué? Molestarse con una extravagante fiesta? Por lo menos no tendría que bailar o comer comida de la Tribu Agua. Eso hubiera sido horrible para él y para Azula, como lo más horroroso que ambos podrían recordar.

Aún así, el tenía que vestir sus mejores ropas (lo que era de alguna manera peor pues estaban en pleno verano) y ayudar a su tío con el menú(al final decidieron que harían un buffet mezclando paltos de ambas naciones delicadamente) y, la fiesta duraría tres horas, tiempo APRA socializar con la misma gente con al que habíoas estado viviendo por doce días.

Todo esto parecía tonto.

Pero él pudo ver a Katara vestida de rojo, seda formal, su cabello suelto, callendo a la altura de sus hombros en unas profundas ondulaciones. De alguna manera, é sabía que esto era algo bueno. Él solo no estaba seguro _porque_

Tal vez eso era lo que su tío había querido advertirle esta mañana._. _Cuando trato de sentarse con él para una charla de _hombres y mujeres._

_**A**_**/N: allí esta, el siguiente va a ser el capítulo final (Wa!) pero estoy dispuesta subir la traducción del otro fic que le sigue a este si desean claro. Si ya están aburridos de este fic lo dejo así.**

**Hasta el ultimo capitulo.**

**Bye**


	14. La despedida

**A/N: El final!!waaaaa****, Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y dejado sus reviews y disculpen por haber empezado tan rápido y luego terminado LENTAMENTE T-T, lo q sucede es q al comienzo del fic tenia mas tiempo pues eran vacaciones , ahora estoy en exámenes dl cole y no tengo mucho tiempo (sin mencionar q por llevar 2 jalados, mis mama escondió mi laptop ¬¬)**

**Negación: El fic no es mio es de Wohitzi, solo lo traduzco XD.**

**Los personajes de Avatar tampoco me pertenecen. (jaja OBVIO) **

Para la mañana siguiente la familia de la Tribu Agua había empacado sus cosas y estaba lista para marcharse. Ambas familias se reunieron en el puerto para decirse "Adiós", antes de que los huéspedes embarquen y regresen navegando a su casa.

"Que parte de "NO" me toques no entendiste?" dijo Azula tratando (sin éxito) de liberarse del efusivo abrazo de Sokka. Y si un fuera por las miradas de Ursa y Kanna a esta altura ya lo hubiera tirado al mar.

" Ha sido un placer tenerlos como huéspedes." Dijo Iroh inclinándose cortésmente. "Ojala podamos volvernos a ver pronto."

"De igual manera" dijo Hakoda imitando el geste. "Alguna vez deberían ir a visitarnos al Polo Sur."

Al otro lado del muelle Katara y Zuko estaban frente a frente, la siempre sonriente y de buen humor Katara fue la primera en romper el silencio. "Gracias por leerme todas esas historias."

Tratando de mirar a la distancia, Zuko trató de hacer caso omiso al repentino calor que sentía en sus mejillas (estaba nublado después de todo), tratando de actuar desinteresado murmuró, "No fue nada."

Sus intentos para alejarla no dieron resultado. En vez de apurarse para reunirse con el resto de su familia en el bota, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un bes en la mejilla, riendo en su oído.

Luego de eso, ella se fue saltando al otro lado del puerto dejando a Zuko mirándola con la mano presionada contra su roja mejilla.

Las niñas, él decidió, esta definitivamente locas. El simplemente no estaba seguro si eso era algo malo después de todo.

**A/N: Decepcionante?? Bueno para eso esta el otro fic ^^.**

**Gracias a : Rozaku, Azrael, Mario, Mku, Estella, anónimo XD, Lado. Oscuro.**

**Y Muchas muchas gracias a:**

**-BEP**

**-Rashel Shiru**

**-Paris**

**-Lilipop91**

**-Neverdie**

**-Nollas Black**

**-Maring y **

**- Crystal Violeta (solo un review pero igual XD)**

**OJEADA: "RELACIONES EXTRANJERAS", relaciones Extranjeras?? Y eso??, bueno ese es el nombre del fic que viene después de este.., en esta segunda part (q será otro fic) se ve a Katara y a Zuko mayores, no estoy muy seguro si tienen la misma edad que en el show, pero solo les digo q menores no son. Ahora la incognita ¿? : en dond creen q se situara el siguient fic (no vale mirar en los fics d Wohitzi ¬¬) En la Tribu Agua, En la Nación del Fuego, En el Reino Tierra?? Supongo q tendrían q adivinarlo (esperar al primer cap dl segundo fic)**

**tal vez me demore pero no c preocupen, conseguiré subirlo…. Pero no esta semana .. tengo parciales :S, la subiré el sábado..(mm Mejor no prometo xq a veces se me es difícil cumplir).**


End file.
